


Messed Up

by 1ethereal1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is the worst, Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, Dustin is her brother, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Season 2, Season 3, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve doesn't want help, Steve's Childhood Best Friend, Trust Issues, Trying to not die, Violence, slowburn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ethereal1/pseuds/1ethereal1
Summary: Jodie-Rae Henderson's life was messed up. But she would never reveal why to anyone. Well, except for her best friend, Steve Harrington. He knew almost everything about her. Well, not everything.-Jodie and Steve have to save the world while Jodie has to make sure no one knows about her huge ass secret during the process.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Trick or Treat, Freak Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stranger Things work! This has been in progress for a while so I hope you all like it! 
> 
> BTW: My face claim for Jodie is Hayley Law.

Jodie rode her bike to school. Some days, Steve picked up Jodie before school after he picked up Nancy. Even though she's had her license for a while, her mom couldn't afford another car so she just rode her bike everywhere. The three became somewhat close after the last year and all the troubles came with it. 

"Well, if it isn't Stevie Nicks herself." Steve teased as she walked into the library, where she meets the two every morning. She was wearing a Fleetwood Mac shirt and high waisted jeans and Birkenstocks. 

"Very funny Harrington," Jodie said laughing with Nancy who was reading a piece of paper. "Hey Nance, what are you reading?" She asked, leaning on her seat.

"My college essay." Steve sighed. "It's crap, I know it is." He ran his fingers through his hair in distress. Jodie knew that Steve wasn't the smartest person, but she knew he needed to get out of this town. Hell, they both did. 

"No, it isn't." Nancy looked at him, shaking her head. 

"It's not good," He sighed, taking the piece of paper back. 

"But it's going to be," Jodie assured him, asking for Steve to hand her the paper. 

"Sure, Jodes." Steve laughed sarcastically.

"What about you, Jodie? Are you applying to college anywhere?" Nancy asked. 

Jodie held her breath and looked around, trying to figure out something to say. Steve slightly shook his head, a signal for Nancy that meant ‘don't mention it,’.

"I'm going to the guidance counselor, she needs to see me about something." She said walking out the door. 

Jodie hated that she was one of the only people in Hawkins High not filling out college applications and doing tours around campuses. It ate her inside out. She could barely talk about it without tearing up. It wasn't fair. 

"Hey! Henderson, wait up!" Steve called out, following her. 

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around to see her best friend run-up to her. Jodie wiped the few tears that had fallen. 

He put his hands on her arms. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. You don't need a college degree to be a police officer anyway." He said, trying to comfort her. That was one thing they had in common, they were both great at comforting the other when they were stressed. "Are you ever gonna tell me why?"

"Maybe later," She said, looking down. "I don't even know if I want to be a police officer anymore. Too much violence." 

"And that's okay. Do you actually have to see the guidance counselor?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not really, just wanted an excuse to skip Harris's class." She laughed. 

"Jodienne Rae Henderson skipping a class? I'm appalled." Steve exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. Jodie rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm. "Honestly, I feel like skipping. I need to work on my essay." 

"Is Steve Harrington on board?" Jodie asked. 

"I mean technically we aren't skipping if we haven't been to homeroom yet," He smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"Just this one time." She said already beginning to walk out. Steve didn't move. Jodie turned around. 

"Actually, we shouldn't...Nancy wouldn't like it. She'll never stop berating me for it." Steve said frowning at Jodie, walking up to her. 

"Yeah, you're right," Jodie looked down, scuffing her feet on the floor. "You just follow Nancy around now? Do what she says?" She joked.

"Jodes, you know-," Steve began. 

"I'm your number one, that will never change." Jodie nodded, reciting what Steve told her before. "I know Steve." 

"I'm never wrong, am I?" Steve half-smiled, walking away. "See ya in 2nd!...Jodie?" He turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"See ya later alligator," He called out, waiting for her to respond, not caring that the whole hallway was watching them. 

"Really? We made this when we were five! Now we're 17." Jodie laughed, doubling over. 

"I'm waiting.." Steve raised his eyebrows. 

"After a while crocodile," Jodie smiled. They both put their arms out and made a chomping motion with them.

"Stay cool, Henderson," He waved. 

"Keep it tight, Harrington," Jodie shook her head beaming. 

Later that day, Jonathan and Jodie we're walking in the boring halls of Hawkins High when Nancy all of a sudden gave both of them invitations to the Halloween party. They both looked at her in disbelief. 

"You both are coming to this," Nancy said to them.

"Come and get sheet faced, creative." Jodie joked, reading the piece of paper.

"No, I'm not." Jonathan laughed. 

"I can't let you both sit alone on Halloween. That's just not acceptable." Nancy argued to them. 

"Well you can relax, we're not going to be alone. We're going trick or treating with Dustin and Will." Jodie exclaimed.

"All night?" Nancy questioned. 

"Yep! You know our moms, very protective." Jonathan stated his case. 

"No, no way. You both will be home by 8, Jodie will be listening to Talking Heads and you'll be reading Vonnegut." Nancy said rolling her eyes. 

"Sounds like a nice night to me." Jodie laughed, high-fiving Jonathan. 

"Just come okay? Who knows you might even meet someone?" Nancy suggested, raising her eyebrows. Steve scared Nancy from behind the lockers, picked her up, and spun her around. "Oh, my God! Take those stupid things off!" She said as Steve pulled her closer. 

"I missed you," Steve whispered, kissing Nancy, while Jodie was standing in front of them waiting. 

"It's been an hour," She grinned in his arms. 

"Tell me about it," Steve said before continuing their make-out session.

"So is this party a costume situation? Or like a game night? Is there karaoke? If it's costumes, I was originally going with Dustin and his friends. You know him and his friends were doing Ghostbusters so I was planning on being the Stay Puft marshmallow guy? I think it would be a great conversation starter." Jodie said trying to break the awkwardness. 

"If you wear that, I'll give you $500," Steve laughed, fist-bumping her. "That would be so rad." 

"Yeah, right," Jodie said walking away. She thought maybe she should go to the party. She's gone to a couple that Steve dragged her to, but she always snuck out early and just drank her mom's whiskey in the privacy of her own room. 

Of course, Dustin didn't need Jodie there trick or treating with him, but Dustin liked it when Jodie came. His sister was a security blanket of some sort to him, he could always rely on her, someone that would never be far away. Jodie made a mental note to talk to him about it later. 

"Jodie!" Steve called out. 

"What? You're gonna make me late for band practice!" She exclaimed, waiting for him to respond. Instead, he walked up to her. 

"I know we were going to hang out tonight, but Nance and I have to go have dinner with the Holland's. But I'll call you about it tonight alright?" Steve suggested. 

"No problem, Steve," Jodie replied, slightly disappointed. She knew he was going to bail and do something with Nancy. That's how it was now. She just had to deal with it.

Jodie spun around and walked towards the band room. She went into her band locker and grabbed her shiny black and silver clarinet. Jodie sat next to her stand partner, Robin. Robin winked at her once she sat down.  
"Are you going to Tina's party?" Jodie asked her. 

"I don't know, I heard about it but nothing else. Are you?" Robin asked. 

"I think so, I'm pretty sure it's a costume party," Jodie rolled her eyes. "Steve and Nancy are making me go." 

Robin laughed. "Those dinguses?" She started assembling her clarinet. "Okay I'll make a deal, I'll go if you go."

"You got yourself a deal," Jodie held her hand out for Robin to shake. She gladly accepted it. "Except there's a problem, I don't have a car."

"Well problem solved, I'll just pick you up." Robin suggested, confidently. 

Jodie bit her lip. "What a great idea. My address is 2368 Milton Drive." Jodie smiled.

Robin nodded. "You better show up in a costume, that is part of the deal after all." 

Jodie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Of course, I'm not a heathen." 

"I'll see you at 8 tomorrow?" Robin asked, fidgeting with her hair. 

"Sounds good to me." Jodie blushed, looking up to the band teacher, Mr. Simmons to begin the class. 

Robin and Jodie have been friends since 6th grade, right when Steve became best friends with Tommy H and Carol. Robin was a good balance to Steve's carelessness. Steve and Robin were friendly towards each other but they weren't friends.  
Robin was there when Steve couldn't. Robin was careful, assertive, and bold. Robin was who Jodie wanted to be.

Later that night after dinner, Jodie went into her room waited for Steve's phone call but it never came. Typical. She promised herself to talk to Steve before it was too late. Jodie sighed and went into Dustin's room to see what he was up to.  
"Hey," Jodie said, leaning on the door frame. 

"Oh hey." Dustin replied, working on his Halloween costume. 

"Is it okay if I not come for trick or treating? There's a party I want to go to." Jodie noted. 

"I'll be fine. I don't need a chaperone." Dustin said, looking up for a brief moment. “Not like you’re a chaperone.”

"No, I understand. Have fun with your friends." Jodie said slowly leaving her room. “Night, Dusty.” 

“Night.” 

-

“You said you were going to call me.” Jodie told Steve the next morning at his locker. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve scratched his neck. “Last night, it was just a lot.” 

“Care to explain?” She asked as they started walking down the hallway to their English class. 

“Her parents still think she’s like out there.” Steve whispered. “Like, alive?”

“That’s not true.” Jodie shook her head. “I mean, I wasn’t even there and I can tell you that.” Jodie and Steve were going through a rough patch of their friendship then. 

“Nancy probably wants to do something, like tell them what happened, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” Steve slowly got more frustrated. “We can’t tell anyone what happened. I shouldn't have even told you, to be honest. We could get in a lot of trouble.” 

Jodie touched Steve’s arm. “Hey, you can trust me. You know that, right?” 

“Of course I know that. You always believe me, that’s why I told you.” Steve gave her a smile. 

-

Later that day, Jodie wasted time after school studying with Steve and Nancy in the library before the Halloween festivities. She saw Nancy get up from her seat to sharpen her pencil. Steve could sense something was wrong and they went in a back room to talk.

That's weird. Trouble in paradise? Steve would've told her if something was wrong with Nancy. He always goes to her for girl advice. To be honest, Jodie wasn't the best at advice as she's never even been on a date before, but Jodie was his only girl friend so he used what he had. 

Someone tapped Jodie on the shoulder and she jumped out of her trance. Kelly Watson, a girl in her English class, handed her a folded up note, signaling that it was for her. Jodie thanked her and went to open it. She carefully unfolded the letter. Jodie was speechless when she read it, covering her mouth with her hand so her cries wouldn't escape. In bold, scribbled, big letters it read; I KNOW YOUR SECRET.

Jodie frantically looked around, grabbed the note and stuffed it in her trapper keeper, and ran outside the school. She fell to the ground, her back against the hard brick wall. Jodie covered her face with her hands, sobbing. 

Steve immediately left the back room when he saw Jodie hurriedly leave. "Nance, something's wrong, we gotta go." He called out to her while grabbing his things and running after his best friend. “We gotta go!” He repeated.

Nancy followed suit and ran after Jodie. "Steve," She called out to him, calmly. Steve temporarily ignored her, opening the doors and finding Jodie weeping on the ground. She was crying loudly, breathing heavily. It looked like she was trying to pull her hair out, which she did when she felt out of control. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"Nancy, I got this," Steve waved her off. She took a few steps back. Steve threw his book bag on the ground, squatting down beside her. "Hey, hey, hey...What's going on?"

Jodie shook her head, sobbing too much to say a word. She shook Steve off, running her hands panicky through her hair. She started shaking, feeling dizzy, and almost nauseous. Steve stood up, grabbing a water bottle from his book-bag, kneeling back down to give it to her. 

Who knew about her secret? She hasn't told anyone. Not even Steve knew, and he knew everything....Well, mostly everything.

"Steve, I think she's having a panic attack," Nancy whispered in his ear. 

"No shit, Nancy," He muttered back, trying to help her breathe. 

"I feel like I'm dying....." Jodie breathed, covering her mouth. "I don't want to die." 

"You're not dying. I won't let that happen. You can get through this," Steve said calmly. "This is temporary, alright?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nancy asked. Steve shot her a look. Feeling defeated, Nancy took a step back. 

"I can't say...I'm so stupid." She cried out, hands around her throat like she was choking. "Soon, everyone will know...," Her breathing got faster than it already was. 

“Should we call someone?” Nancy asked, very worried. “Like 911?”

“No!” Jodie yelled. 

"Hey, hey, hey. We'll figure this out," Steve said assuredly. "Can I touch you?" He asked.

Jodie nodded, resorted to trying to pull her hair out again. Steve wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean on him. 

"It will be okay. It will pass." Nancy said, kneeling but keeping her distance. 

"I'm sorry, Jodes," Steve said, rubbing her arm. 

Jodie shook her head, not wanting to talk just yet. Steve noticed the strands of hair in her hands and took her hands in his, brushing his thumb on top of her fingers. 

"Do you want me to keep talking?" He asked. He knew what to do when Jodie got her attacks, ever since it first happened when she was eight. Ten years later, and he still knew how to comfort her better than anyone else. Jodie nodded, shaking.

"Do you want me or Nancy to go get Dustin?" 

"No..," Jodie choked out. "He's..busy….Halloween stuff." She sniffled, crying out. "Steve, stay."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." Steve half-smiled at her with sad eyes. "Just breathe, you're going to be okay. It’ll all pass soon.” 

"Steve, I'm scared." Jodie cried, able to say full sentences once her sobs calmed down. 

"Don't be, we'll go through it together," Steve said, looking worriedly at Nancy. 

"Nancy?" Jodie questioned. She wanted to be sure Nancy would be there for her.

"I'm here," Nancy replied, walking closer. 

Jodie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Steve reminded her. 

Jodie caught her breath, with tears still falling down her face. "I ruined like the whole day." 

"You didn't, Jodie," Nancy stated. 

Jodie nodded, pretending to agree. Steve handed her the bottle of water again. "You're dehydrated." 

Jodie laughed, taking a sip of the water. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, Jodes," Steve smiled, bringing her into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that first hand, Nancy," Jodie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sometimes they happen out of nowhere it feels like." 

"Don't worry about it," Nancy brushed it off. "Now I know what to do." 

Jodie wiped the tears out of her eyes before they both helped her up.

Steve decided to tell a story to cheer her up. "Remember when we broke our arms?" Nancy and Steve both smiled. 

"Wait, you broke your arms at the same time?" Nancy asked, teasing. 

"Yeah, we used to do everything together," Jodie answered, nostalgically, wiping the grass off of her jeans. "It was second grade. We were on the monkey bars, hanging upside down. Then I fell off, hit my arm and head. Then little Stevie over here got worried about me." Jodie nudged Steve in the ribs. 

"I was freaking out, you could see the bone! That's unnatural. I remember what I said, 'There's bone! That's not supposed to be there! Someone help her!' I started flailing around, not knowing that I myself would fall too, with me breaking my arm as well. The teachers thought it was hilarious. Our parents did not." Steve remarked, laughing, not paying attention to Jodie. She was holding herself, feeling unsure.

"You okay, Jodie?" Nancy asked, putting her arm around her friend.

Jodie nodded, wiping her face with her hands."Yeah, I'm fine." Jodie nodded, sighing. "Just a lot of things happening at once, you know? It's kinda hard to explain."

Steve tilted his head, arms on his hips. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Maybe another time. I will. I promise. I don't think now is the best time." Jodie stated, receiving another side hug from Steve. “I’m still processing.” 

"Whatever it is, we're always here for you." Nancy said, hugging her. Steve smiled at their friendship. 

Jodie went to grab her bike to leave. Steve stopped her, standing in front of her. "You're crazy if you're gonna ride your bike home. Put it in the back." Steve was already grabbing her backpack.

She shook her head, laughing at her best friend. "Okay, Harrington." She dumped her old and tarnished bike in his trunk and sat in the backseat. 

They began talking about the party later that night. How Steve and Nancy were going as Joel and Lana from Risky Business. Jodie commented about how lame the party was going to be, as every other party she was dragged to was.

"It's Halloween. It'll be fun." Steve encouraged her to go. 

"Sure, if you say so," Jodie snorted. 

Steve pulled up to Nancy's house first to drop her off. "I'll pick you up in like two hours. I love you." He said, sealed with a kiss. 

"Bye, Nancy, see you later." Jodie waved, moving to the front seat as Nancy walked to her front door. 

Steve began driving away once he saw her go in. "That hasn't happened for a while." 

"Yeah, I'm aware," Jodie commented, looking out at her neighborhood. 

"Does your mom know that happens? Is it just me and I guess Nancy now?" Steve asked, glancing at Jodie.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't want to worry people, Steve." Jodie stated. "My mom will make me do therapy. We don't have any money for that."

"I guess that makes sense." Steve shrugged, letting it go as Jodie was still emotional. He pulled into Jodie's driveway, already getting the bike out of his trunk. 

"Thanks, Steve," Jodie gave him a genuine hug. He seemed surprised by the gesture but embraced it. 

"Never leaving, Jodie," Steve smiled, releasing the hug. 

“Me neither, Stevie.” Jodie held him tighter. 

Jodie placed her bike randomly in the lawn."Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for this lame party you are making me go to." Jodie walking up to her door. "I'll see you there."

"Stay cool, Henderson," Steve waved to her from his car. 

"Keep it tight, Harrington," Jodie waved back. 

Little did she know, that night would change her life forever.


	2. Trick or Treat, Freak Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodie and Robin go to the party and Steve innocently ruin the rest of the night with his girl problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the flashbacks I know it's a little annoying but it's important to show how Steve and Jodie's relationship evolves and grows. And if it wasn't clear,  
> 1\. Jodie finds out about the movie theater sign before Nancy and Jonathan do.  
> 2\. Nancy and Jonathan of course still show the pictures to the police like normal  
> 3\. Steve tells Jodie everything that happens, and she believes him

Jodie heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was Robin she ran downstairs to go answer it. Dustin had already gone out trick or treating with his friends, and her mom was upstairs in her room. She opened the door to see Robin.  
"Hey, I love the outfit!" Robin smirked, looking up and down. Robin and Jodie decided to dress as T-Birds from Grease, which also meant they had no creative ability and just wore leather jackets and jeans.  
"Are you ready to go?" Jodie asked, gesturing to Robin's car.  
"You know it," Robin said, going to her car. She was swinging her keys in her fingers.  
Jodie sat in the passenger seat on the way to the party. Their ride there was filled with Fleetwood Mac sing-alongs and laughter. Jodie liked the feeling, it was unlike anything she felt before like there were bubbles exploding in her chest.  
Robin and Jodie hopped out of the car when they got to Tina's party. They saw Billy Mayfield chugging a keg and gagged at each other, before laughing. They both walked in and saw everyone dressed in shitty costumes and dancing drunkenly. Jodie waved to Steve and Nancy who were hanging out by one of the walls.  
"Can you grab me some punch? If I don't say hi to Steve and Nancy they'll resent me forever," Jodie said to Robin, half-yelling because it was so loud.  
"Sure thing, meet you on the dance floor," Robin smiled, already walking to grab the drinks. Jodie walked over to the couple who were getting slightly harassed by Billy.  
"Cut it out, Billy," Jodie exclaimed, stepping up to him.  
"Or what's gonna happen? You're gonna hit me?" He remarked.  
"Try me, Mayfield," Jodie said lowering her eyebrows. "Sometimes I wonder when you will ever shut the fuck up."  
"You bitch," Mayfield seethed, clenching his teeth. He stepped up to Jodie.  
"Okay, that's enough," Steve said stepping in the middle of the two. There he goes, protecting her when she didn't need it. “Let’s stop this.”  
"Oh, does little Jodie need big King Steve to save her?" Billy snarled. Jodie furiously took a swing at Billy and hit him in the face. Billy took a step back, shocked.  
"Get out of here, now," Jodie gritted through her teeth.  
Billy shook his head."I'm gonna make sure you have the worst life ever." Billy whispered in her ear. Jodie felt chills run down her back. He left in a rage, snickering to his friends.  
"Okay, that was a little bad-ass," Steve turned to her. Nancy laughed beside him.  
"You know I don't need you saving me all the time. I'm fine," Jodie huffed, pushing past him and going back to Robin who was standing by herself. Steve and Nancy glanced at each other.  
"Jodie!" Steve called out, following her. Jodie turned around.  
"You know what, Steve? Before you say anything, it's all good. Forget about it," Jodie sighed, adding a fake smile.  
“Hey, she’ll be okay,” Nancy whispered to her boyfriend, touching him on the back.  
Frustrated, Jodie started to walk back to Robin. She wasn’t really sure why she was mad at Steve. She knew he only meant to be helpful, and to not be a bother. That’s how he always is.  
"Here's your drink," Robin said, handing over the punch, amazed at what happened. "That was pretty cool."  
"Thanks," Jodie said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She held her drink out so they could cheers. Their cups clinked together.  
"C'mon, let's dance," Robin said, putting down their drinks and grabbing her hands. Robin pulled her to the dance floor. There was a Psychedelic Furs song on, and of course, they knew all the lyrics. They danced along to the song and then took a break outside on the patio, a few songs later.  
"Can I be honest about something?" Robin asked, moving her body towards Jodie. She took a sip of the red-colored punch.  
Jodie's face softened. "Of course. You can tell me or ask me anything. You know that."  
Robing cleared her throat nervously. "Why are you still friends with Steve? I know this year he's been better, but last year and in middle school, he was such a dingus. He always hung out with Tommy H. and Carol." Robin asked, slightly realizing she probably shouldn't have asked it. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean-,"  
Jodie touched Robin's shoulder to signal her to stop talking. "It's okay, I get it. He was a pain in the ass, trust me, I know. But no one was truly there for him. We've been best friends since kindergarten, I wasn't gonna let two shitty friends get in the way of that. When he finally dumped them, he came to his senses and we talked for a while. Steve realized he had been a terrible friend for a long time." Jodie said, smiling a little, reminiscing about her dear best friend. "I’m pretty sure his home life isn’t that great? He doesn’t tell me much about it and I rarely go to his house, but I feel like something’s up, you know? But I remind myself that when he gets angry about little things and gets all fired up, it's his crappy dad showing through him and it's not the Steve I know."  
"Have you guys ever fought?" Robin asked, genuinely interested.  
"Of course, there was this one time it was really bad. It was last year, I was walking downtown when I saw Steve and his idiot friends spray painting terrible things about Nancy because Steve thought she cheated, which of course she didn't. There was "NANCY THE SLUT WHEELER," on the theater marque." Jodie set the story.  
"No, he didn't. I don't believe you," Robin stated.  
"Okay, to be honest, he didn't write it, Tommy H. did but that's not the point. I found them in an alleyway spray painting when I confronted him. Sure, Jonathan and Nancy probably didn't do the best thing, but neither did Steve, I knew I had to fight for them."  
-  
"Oh look, Steve, it's your precious Jodie-Rae coming to your aide," Tommy laughed his head off as Jodie walked up toward him.  
"Fuck off," Jodie threatened, standing up to Tommy.  
"Don't want to mess up your clothes! A girl like you shouldn't fight. Go back to the kitchen. oh wait, your white ass mom ate all of it," Tommy laughed. Everyone snickered including Steve. Tommy began to call Jodie offensive slurs along with some lovely hand gestures. Jodie walked up to Tommy and with all of her strength, punched him across the face.  
Steve pulled her off of him."What's going on, Jodie?" Steve asked, standing her up. He took a few steps away from her, almost scared.  
"Are you serious?! You're the one spreading all these things about Nancy with your fucking pathetic friends. She didn't cheat on you, dickhead. Jonathan was actually there for her, instead of you. Also when Tommy fucking puts me and my own mother, someone that is practically the mom you've never had, down, you laugh about it; that's pretty fucking low," Jodie shook her head. Tears came out of her eyes. "I've been with you ever since kindergarten! I've always been there for you when no one else would. Who was there when you got scared in the dark and kept calling me on our walkies? Me. Who was there when you lost your virginity to Lara, and she told you that she was a virgin before it happened, but it ended up being a lie? Me. Even though the past few years you've treated me like complete shit, I still stayed here patiently waiting for you to come back. I’ve always waited. I know who the real person is behind this mask you wear."  
Stevie frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "You know what Henderson? I always took you as a cunt, but I guess you're just a screw-up like your father. Why did he leave you again? Well I wouldn’t fucking know because you don’t fucking trust me. I’m guessing your dad met some 20-year old who could give it to him way better than your mom. Ha, I mean going back to it, I shouldn't even be surprised, there are so many screw-ups in your family. I mean your mom just sits there and wallows in her own sadness while your retarded half-brother goes off and plays dungeons and dragons. Your life is pathetic." Steve said, pointing in her face.  
She started to cry harder. "Steve, stop it. You know this isn't you." Jodie pleaded. “Come on, let’s go home.”  
"This is me, Jodie. There is no fucking mask. You’ve never accepted me or my friends. You never did, ever since middle school." He laughed and shook his head. "You know what I'm surprised, with the clothes you wear, I would think you're a major slut. But you haven't even lost your virginity. I wouldn't even be surprised if you were a fucking dyke-."  
He was interrupted by Jodie punching him in the face. Jodie pushed him to the ground and kept punching him. He tried to push her off, but she held her stance. She kept yelling insults back at him. Nicole and Carol came up to her to try and get her to stop, but she just threatened them back. The three others ran away when they saw police lights.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Callahan and Powell ran up to them, trying to break up the fight. She elbowed them in the stomach, not stopping.  
“I said that’s enough!” Powell pulled her off of him.  
Jodie took a step back flashing her middle finger in Steve's face. "Go to hell."  
Callahan walked up behind Jodie."You're coming with us." He said, pulling out his handcuffs.  
"Screw you, if I was a man, you wouldn't arrest me. This is bullshit!" She yelled. Steve got up, dumbfounded as they drove Jodie off in the cop-car.  
-  
"I forgot about that." Robin frowned.  
Jodie shook her head. "No, you didn't. People are still scared of me, more than they were before. Just because I slapped and punched Steve a few times, while they treat that Billy like a King when he does the same things, it's so fucking sexist and racist. " She muttered.  
"You're right. It's just fucked up," Robin agreed. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Robin asked.  
Jodie nodded. "Yeah, we've been through a lot together," Jodie looked at the ground and shook her head. "He came to the police office, and we talked for a while. He talked to the Chief and made sure my charges were dismissed because of the things he said before," Jodie sighed.  
-  
“Hey,” Steve said, showing up in the door frame of the police office.  
Jodie shifted in her seat, her mom next to her. “Go away.” She had icepacks on her hands. 

“Jodie, hear him out.” Claudia urged her.  
“I ditched Tommy H. and Carol. They were assholes.” Steve exclaimed.  
“Mom? Can you give us a moment?” Jodie asked her.  
“Of course.” Claudia patted her daughter on the arm and walked away, giving a squeeze on the shoulder to Steve.  
Steve walked over to Jodie sitting next to her. “I don’t know where to begin.”  
“How’s the face?” Jodie asked, breaking the ice.  
"Hurts, thanks by the way." He joked. 

Jodie picked up her ice pack and put it on Steve’s eye. “There you go.”  
Steve sighed, looking everywhere except at Jodie. “I’m sorry, Jodes. About everything. You’re my best friend, you’ve always been. I don’t know how I could be so blind and forget it. You are the most important person in my life.” Steve mumbled.  
Jodie sniffled, surprised Steve opened up. “You're the most important person in my life too, Steve.”  
“I don’t want to lose 12 years of friendship so quickly like that.” He rubbed his face, annoyed at himself.  
“Did you mean what you said about my family? We’re screw-ups?” Jodie turned her head towards him.  
Steve shook his head. “No, I don’t know why I said any of that stuff. I mean it. I can come over at 3 am one night, and your mom will still welcome me with open arms and make sure I’m okay. And she makes a pretty good lasagna.”  
“The best lasagna.” Jodie corrected him.  
“And Dustin. Dustin is just a character. Is he a nerd? Yes.” Stevie smiled. “But he’s pretty cool. I wanna get to know him better. I realized I don’t know much about him. And that’s totally on me.”  
“He’s kinda shy on the outside but once you get to know him, he opens up,” Jodie commented. “I’m sure he’ll love to hang out with you. He’s kinda like your biggest fan. He always asks about you or how we were like when we were little.”  
“Oh yeah?” Steve raised an eyebrow.  
“He loves that kind of stuff.” Jodie smiled then frowned. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him.”  
“What makes you think that?” Steve got worried.  
“I don’t know, with Will being missing and everything. And Barb?” She could feel herself get emotional. “Steve, you know my brother has always been a target, it’s been that way since he started school.”  
Steve wrapped his arm around her. “Hey, hey, hey...don’t think like that. Dustin will be just fine. He doesn’t take shit from anyone. He’ll fight anyone if he needs to.”  
“You’re right, sorry.” Jodie sighed.  
Steve got quieter. “You don’t need to tell me what happened with your dad. I know it’s really personal for you.”  
“No, I do. I will. I just don’t know when. When the time is right. I need to tell Dusty too, I don’t even know if he knows.” Jodie gave him a small smile, resting her head on his shoulder. “Fix things with Nancy, okay? Promise me you will.”  
“I will.” Steve nodded. “I promise.”  
The Chief walked through the doors. “Jodie Henderson and Steve Harrington, nice to see you two again. How long has it been since you came here? Five years?”  
“Yeah, something like that,” Steve muttered, smirking.  
“Oh, give us a break. It was a pack of gum, and Joyce forgave us years ago.” Jodie rolled her eyes.  
“I’m just messing with you, kid. C’mon, you’re first.” He gestured for Jodie to go to his office.  
“Can I talk to you first, Chief?” Steve stood up, still a little uneasy on his feet.  
“Sure,” Hopper walked back to his office with Steve following behind.  
Steve sat down. “I don’t think you should make Jodie have any charges or whatever.” 

Hopper laughed at the boy’s confusion. “And why’s that?”

“I kind of harassed her in a way. I was insulting her when I shouldn’t have. That led to her punching me in the face.” Steve gestured. “Multiple times.”  
“She assaulted a police officer.” Hopper rebutted.  
“See, once she gets started on something she doesn’t quit. It’s kinda like that.” Steve pretended to know what he was saying. “Look, Jodie is my best friend, okay? The only one I got. Listen, I’m trying to be a better person. Can you just let her go? Nobody needs this right now.”  
Hopper contemplated. “You said you two are best friends?”  
“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded.  
“Then treat her with respect, you hear me? Don’t toss her around like trash.” Hopper commented. “Don’t screw up.”  
“You got it. Thank you.” Steve smiled, getting back up.  
-  
"Robin, I know you didn't bring me out here to talk about Steve."  
Robin reached up and wiped some of the punch off the side of Jodie's mouth. "How did you know?" She smirked.  
Jodie looked into her eyes."I know the way you look at me in band class," Jodie noted, clasping her hand in Robin's. Robin got nervous. Jodie smiled and breathed in. "Don't worry, I look at you the same way." Robin's cheeks blushed and she started smiling uncontrollably.  
"Please don't tell me you're fucking with me." Robin laughed, hands getting clammy. She unclasped their hands and wiped hers on the front of her jeans.  
"I guess I have to prove myself," Jodie said, leaning over, putting her hands in Robin's hair and kissing her on the lips. Robin instantly responded by running her hands through Jodie's hair. They both heard a camera click happen when they kissed.  
"What do you think that was?" Robin asked, looking around.  
Jodie shrugged like nothing was wrong. "Probably just a Polaroid, I'm sure it's nothing." Jodie leaned back into Robin, holding the girl's face in her hands, kissing her softly.  
"I've liked you since sophomore year. I've always been scared to say anything, I didn't think you liked girls." Robin confessed once they took a break.  
"Same here. Well, I'm bisexual, so that might be why." Jodie put her hair behind her ear. They both smiled at each other because in that moment, they didn't have a care in the world.  
"Does your family know?" Robin whispered.  
"No, well it's only my brother and my mom. I don't think she would be that accepting. I'm pretty sure Dustin would be fine with it," Jodie explained.  
"My family is super conservative, so if I came out it will be after college when I'm stable and don't need money anymore," Robin laughed nervously, hoping that wouldn't change. "Steve doesn't know does he?"  
"No, I figured out my sexuality in late middle school and the beginning of high school, when he was prime in his dingus days. So he probably has no idea," Jodie sighed. "His parents are very against it, so I'm figuring he won't either. You know, judging by what he said last year."  
"Hey, don't assume that. Steve was frustrated. You're best friends, he'll support you," Robin said rubbing her hand.  
"Listen, this is my first relationship, I don't wanna fuck this up," Jodie whispered, biting her lip.  
"You're telling me," Robin replied, relieved. "So you wanna do this?" Robin asked, eyebrows raising.  
"Fuck yes," Jodie said, smiling wide.  
"We can't be public, at least at school. You know that right?" Robin exclaimed, sadly.  
Jodie frowned. "Yeah.....Of course."  
Robin got up and held her hand out. "Let's dance, Jodie," Jodie jumped up and grabbed Robin's hand. They ran back to the dance floor.  
"Let's stay like this forever," Jodie yelled to Robin.  
"I couldn't agree more," Robin screamed, slightly drunk.  
They screamed the lyrics to "This is the Day" by The The then moshed to "Cum on Feel the Noize," by Quiet Riot. Robin draped her hands around Jodie's neck during "Songbird" before looking around to see every girl best friend pairing doing the same thing. Jodie returned the gesture by putting her hands around Robin's lower back and putting her head on her shoulder. Robin leaned her head on Jodie's upper chest as they swayed to the sounds of Christine McVie.  
Steve looked over to them and smiled. Jodie waved to him and Nancy while they drunkenly danced (terribly she would add, they literally had no rhythm). After getting more drinks, the couple ran upstairs. Of course, they couldn't keep it in their pants for more than one day.  
"Robin?" Jodie asked, getting her attention.  
"Hmm?" Robin questioned.  
"Let's go to your car and chill there," Jodie suggested. Robin nodded and led them out the door.  
Robin and Jodie laid in the back seats with Robin laying on Jodie's stomach with their legs tangled together. Jodie combed through Robin's hair, while they listened to the new The Smiths record. It was their own little private paradise.  
Jodie could spot a very stressed and anxious Steve, pacing the front lawn of Tina's house. Robin could sense something was wrong. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at her new girlfriend.  
"Something's going on with Steve, he isn't okay," Jodie worried.  
"Hey, it's okay. Go," Robin nodded.  
Jodie slouched in the seat."I'm sorry, I want to stay," Jodie whined.  
Robin moved hair that fell in her face out of the way. "I know you do, I want you to stay too. But like you said, who would take care of him? And he clearly can't drive. We saw them dancing," She lightly laughed.  
Jodie lightly kissed her before getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jodie asked.  
"Of course," Robin said as Jodie shut the door and walked up to Steve, who was sitting on the sidewalk, picking at the grass like a four-year-old in a soccer game he didn't want to be a part of.  
Steve looked up and was relieved it was Jodie standing in front of him. "Hey, can you drive me home?" Steve asked, a few tears falling down his face. Jodie nodded, her arm outstretched to get the keys. Steve rummaged through his pocket and gave his keys to her. Jodie pulled him up.  
“Your parents home?” She asked, looking him in the eyes.  
Steve shook his head. “They’re gone until November 15th.”  
"You wanna stay over at mine? My mom won’t care." Jodie said putting her arm around his shoulder.  
"Okay," He responded, too tired to argue. They made it to his car and both got in.  
While Jodie drove to her house, Steve looked out the window angrily. "I'm so fucked," Steve mumbled to himself.  
"Why's that?" Jodie asked. She learned that with Steve's "moody episodes", rather than assume you knew the problem was with Steve, you should pretend you knew nothing about the situation at all. That way he could express his problems more freely.  
Steve told Jodie everything that happened in the bathroom (with breaks in between to cry); how Nancy didn't love him anymore, how everything to her was bullshit. He was very upset about it. "I don't know what to do now. Nancy doesn't love me, she never has." He cried. Steve barely ever cried, almost all the time alone in the comfort of his own room, so Jodie was shocked he was so sad.  
"Steve, it's gonna be okay. She wasn't your one pass to life. It can go on without her." Jodie said, pulling up her driveway and parking the car next to her mom's.  
"I'm gonna find a way to get her back." Steve nodded, wiping his face.  
Jodie smiled at her friend. "And I'm sure she'll apologize."  
"In the mean-time, I guess it's just you and I. Double Trouble back at it again." He laughed, fixing his hair.  
Jodie rolled her eyes. "I guess it is, isn't it?"  
"You sure your mom is okay with it?" Steve said, unsure.  
"Steve, it's fine."  
"I saw you dancing with Robin. I didn't know you two were still friends." Steve commented as they both got out of the car and walked up the driveway.  
"Yeah, we're still friendly. We have band class together." Jodie smiled as she opened the front door. "Where do you wanna sleep? On my floor or the blow-up mattress?"  
Unlike other mothers, Claudia Henderson couldn't care less if they brought friends to stay the night. In Jodie's case, it usually meant they were safer here than anywhere else. And since Steve and Jodie have been so close since they were little, she let them sleep in the same room. It was Steve's second home, one that he preferred going to than his own most times.  
"Whichever." Steve shrugged, walking into her room. "I'm sorry for ruining the night." He scratched his head.  
"Stop apologizing, Stevie." Jodie snickered. "It's okay."  
"Fine." He huffed.  
Jodie opened the hall closet and brought out the blowup mattress to blow up. Steve started blowing it up while she grabbed extra sheets and pillows. When she got back, she noticed her mom was chatting to him. She hid behind the doorway so they wouldn’t notice her.  
"What are you thinking about college?" Claudia asked, who made herself comfortable by sitting on her daughter’s bed, right next to Steve.  
"I don't know. I just applied to Tech but I don't think I'll get in," Steve exclaimed, shaking his head.  
"Well, not with that attitude," Claudia commented.  
“I don’t know, I’m kinda thinking about staying here?” Steve questioned out-loud, not really sure why he was telling Ms. Henderson this.  
“Talk me through this Steve.” Claudia nodded, listening to the boy. She placed a hand on his back, almost in a motherly way.  
“Well, I’ll be around for Nancy’s senior year,” He began.  
Claudia nodded. “Of course.”  
“And with Jodie not going, she’ll be by herself. I don’t want her to feel alone, you know?” Steve tilted his head and adjusted himself on the blow-up bed. “School just isn’t for me.”  
Claudia reached over and ruffled his hair. “You have so much time to figure this out, do not worry.”  
“Maybe I’ll work for my dad.” Steve groaned.  
“Steve, I mean no offense to your family when I say this, but I don’t think that is a great idea for you,” Claudia told the truth like she always does.  
“How so?” Steve questioned. “You can say he’s a dick, he is.” He mustered a smile.” Claudia tried not to laugh. “That can be true, he’s not the friendliest of people, but you need to branch out. Sure, you’ll be stable if you work for your dad. But you’re young, you should do what you want.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Henderson.” Steve smiled before frowning again.  
Claudia got concerned. “Steve, are you okay?” He didn’t answer. “Steve, if it’s your parents again-,”  
Steve stopped her. “I don’t want to talk about it, please?”  
“Sure,” Claudia respected his wishes.  
“Hey, you two." Jodie smiled, leaning on the door frame.  
Claudia turned towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. "How was Tina? Did you see her mother there?" Claudia asked while Steve tried not to start laughing behind her.  
"Tina's great. We made sure to say hi to her mom." Jodie nodded with Steve.  
"Steve, you sure you’re alright?" Claudia asked. She noticed how exhausted and emotional he looked.  
"Yeah, just tired is all,” Steve said awkwardly, beginning to put the sheets on the mattress.  
"Well, that's alright. You always have a place to sleep here." Claudia smiled. "How are your parents, Steve?" Steve shifted.  
"You know, the regular. Dad is out for business in New York, Mom went with him, they said they would be gone for a couple of weeks." Steve awkwardly laughed, looking embarrassed. “They left a couple of days ago.”  
"I'm sorry about that Steve, how about this, why don't you stay here while they're out?" Claudia asked, smiling at her daughter's best friend. “I’m sure Dustin won’t mind.”  
"No, I'll be okay, trust me." Steve tried to assure her. “I’ve stayed alone before.”  
"I'm not taking no for an answer." She teased. Jodie lightly elbowed her best friend to give in.  
"Okay, that would be great, actually I was tired of eating cereal for dinner every night." Steve looked up at her.  
"Wonderful!" Claudia clapped her hands together, clearly happy. "Well I'm headed to bed, Dustin came in right before you two. He looked like he had fun tonight."  
"I'll go say goodnight to him in a moment," Jodie said, helping Steve with the blow-up bed.  
"Night, you two. Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow." Claudia said kissing Jodie on the head and then Steve like he was her own child.  
"Love you, mom." Jodie smiled as her mother began to leave the room.  
"I love you both." She said waving goodnight.  
"I'm gonna say goodnight to Dustin," Jodie said, going to his room across from her's. Jodie knocked just in case he was changing or doing anything she didn’t wanna see.  
"Hey!" Dustin said, opening the door a crack. He looked panicked and worried.  
"Hey, you good?" Jodie asked. "Mom said you were off when you came home. You can tell me anything, squirt."  
"Everything is fine, Jodie," Dustin said in a more calm tone.  
"Did you have fun tonight? Ask out Max yet?" Jodie poked fun at her brother.  
"No, god," Dustin shook his head, slightly disappointed. "I did get full-size candy bars though."  
"Nice, bud," Jodie high-fives him before he goes to grab some candy for her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Steve is going to be staying with us for a while. Everything is fine, his parents are out of town for a long time. He’s here tonight, things with him and Nancy are a little iffy.”  
"Oh, cool," Dustin said, coming back with two Hershey bars. “Here, maybe this can cheer him up.”  
Dustin and Steve weren't close, but they had mutual respect for each other. Steve and Jodie didn’t know this, but Dustin had always looked up to the older teen. Steve had been coming over to their house since he was born, and right from the beginning, Dustin thought he was the coolest person. To him, Steve seemed to do everything with a sort of confidence and style that Dustin couldn’t seem to find just yet.  
Jodie happily took them, ruffling her little brother's hair. "Thanks, squirt,"  
Dustin wiggled out from under her arm. "How was the party?" Dustin clearly wanted to know all the details.  
"Kind of amazing, kind of terrible. You know how they are," Jodie shrugged, wrinkling the chocolate bar wrapper.  
"I can only imagine," Dustin replied, eyeing something in his room. "Night, Jodie."  
Jodie hugged her brother tight before he could refuse. "Goodnight. I love you, squirt. Don't ever forget that," Jodie started walking to her room.  
"I love you too, sis," Dustin closed his door.  
She saw Steve scribbling in his pocket journal he always secretly carried around. He was sitting crisscrossed on the inflatable mattress, getting annoyed at whatever he was jotting down. He was already wearing the PJs he had in his own drawer in Jodie's dresser.  
Before Nancy happened, sometimes Steve would sneak into Jodie's room late at night whenever he was fed up about something. Then, like clockwork, they went to the local diner the next morning to get waffles and eggs.  
"Hey, what are you writing?" Jodie asked, sitting down next to him. She put the candy bars on her nightstand.  
"I'm writing down ways I can get Nance back," He sighed, feeling distraught.  
Jodie put her hand on his back and rubbed it. "Hey, whatever the outcome is it's gonna be okay. I'll be here," She said as Steve rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm always here."  
"I know. Thanks, Jodes," He muttered, shutting his notebook. "I'm sorry."  
"About what?" Jodie asked.  
"Tonight. I was a dick," Steve mentioned, sighing. "I ruined your night," He sat back up.  
"Maybe just a little bit." They both chuckled. "So was I, you were just trying to extinguish the situation before it blew up." Jodie softened her expression. "You didn't ruin anything."  
"Promise?" Steve asked, his pinkie out.  
"Promise," Jodie replied, crossing her pinkie with his.  
"I miss this." Steve reminisced, sighing. "Like a lot." He laid his head on Jodie's lap. She began combing her fingers through his hair. He always felt at peace whenever she did that. He wondered what Nancy would say if she saw them like this. But quickly decided he wouldn’t care.  
"Me too, Stevie." Jodie smiled.  
He wrinkled his eyebrows. "You haven't called me that since we were ten." He smiled up at her.  
"Decided to bring it back," Jodie exclaimed, twisting his hair around her finger.  
Steve looked away. “I’m sorry we haven’t been hanging out a lot recently. Nancy wants to go on dates a lot.” Steve said. Jodie knew he wasn’t lying and telling the truth.  
“It’s okay, Steve. I know you don’t mean it.” Jodie slightly lied. She wished they could hang out more but didn’t want to bring it up as she felt it would make him more frustrated.  
“I’m gonna try harder, okay?” Steve said with hope.  
Jodie smiled at him, getting up momentarily to change her clothes. She walked into her closet, grabbing her PJs.  
“Is the diner okay for breakfast tomorrow?” Jodie asked through the door.  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Steve answered.  
“Do you mind if Dustin comes with us?” Jodie asked, walking out. “Something seems off about him, maybe this can cheer him up.”  
“Sounds good with me.” He agreed while Jodie laid on her bed, parting beside her. Steve got up and sat next to her.  
“I heard you and my mom talking,” Jodie admitted, going underneath the covers.  
“Oh,” Steve answered, he wasn’t sure why he was slightly embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry if it was something I wasn’t supposed to hear.” Jodie apologized.  
“No, it was nothing. It’s okay. I’m gonna stay here I think.” Steve nodded, almost positive. “I’m not gonna get into Tech, so I’ll find something here.” Jodie tried to interrupt, but he stopped her. “I know I’m not going to get in.” He slouched down further.  
“Why are you staying?” Jodie asked, almost clueless.  
Steve took a breath in. “I can’t leave you here all alone. It’ll be shitty.” He looked up at her. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  
“Fair enough, Harrington.” Jodie understood his points. “Are you still upset about Nancy?"  
“Honestly, I don’t know.” He shook his head.  
“You don’t need to know right now.” Jodie reminded him. “Take time to know how you feel.”  
“You’re right.” Steve nodded.  
“I always am.” Jodie laughed, before looking at him again more seriously. “Is something up with your parents? My mom said something and it got me worried.”  
Steve widened his eyes. No one could know about this. “No, everything’s okay. They’re just having some marriage problems.”  
“Oh,” Jodie nodded, deciding to drop it.  
“You know,” Steve twisted his lips. “I still wonder what would've happened if things were right with us when I had that party.”  
Jodie furrowed her eyebrows. “Has that been bothering you?”  
“A little, it’s been on my mind all the time since Nance and I saw Barb’s parents.” Steve sighed. “That maybe if you were there I would’ve noticed or not been so focused on trying to be cool.”  
Jodie wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault, okay?”  
-  
“Steve, I’m not going to your party.” Jodie broke the news to him after school. She met him at his car like she always did.  
“Why not?” He questioned, not having a clue.  
“Are you stupid? It’s a Tuesday, Tommy H. and Carol will be there, and I have a test tomorrow.” She said.  
Jodie wasn’t a stranger to Steve’s parties, she’s been to every single one. She usually stood beside him as they shotgunned beers and did shots, screaming out song lyrics together.  
“What’s wrong with my friends?” Steve asked.  
“They are bullies and torment people, they’ve never liked me, Steve. How do you not see that?” Jodie exclaimed.  
“Sure, they’re assholes, I’ll get that to stop,” Steve promised. “Since when do you care about weekdays or tests?” Steve couldn’t believe it.  
“Steve, I’m on academic probation. For the next three weeks, I have after-school meetings and study sessions to try and pull my grades up.” Jodie scratched her arm, clearly embarrassed.  
“How did this happen? You’ve always been the smarter one.” Steve chuckled.  
Jodie didn’t smile. “Um, my mental health hasn’t been the best, recently. You obviously wouldn’t know.” She spoke softly.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You haven’t been around much lately.” Jodie huffed, walking away.  
“Hey!” Steve called out, running up to her. “Can we talk later? About everything?”  
Jodie nodded, hesitantly. “Yeah, sure Steve.”  
-  
“If you hated me so much, why didn’t you leave?” He asked her.  
“I knew it wasn’t you. I knew that wasn’t your true self. I couldn’t throw our friendship away like that.” She answered truthfully. “I never hated you. I swear. I was just….disappointed in you. In lack of better words.”  
“Thank you,” Steve smiled.  
“Hey, Steve?” He looked at her. “Tell me a story.”  
“Anything in particular?” He asked.  
“Anything,” She replied, getting comfortable, laying on his stomach under the covers.  
“It was 1971. It was the first day of kindergarten at Hawkins Elementary School. We were in the same class, but didn’t really meet until lunchtime.” Steve began. “I was sitting by myself and you were trying to find somewhere to eat.”  
-  
“Do you wanna sit with me?” Steve asked Jodie. She seemed to be alone.  
Jodie looked at him, nodding excitedly. “I’m Jodie-Rae Henderson.” She sat down. She was wearing a solid red short-sleeved dress with buttons down the front.  
“I’m Steven Harrington, but everyone calls me Steve.” He smiled back. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans.  
“Can I call you Stevie?” She asked, opening her lunch-box.  
He nodded. “If I can call you Jodie!”  
“Deal,” She accepted.  
Steve smiled, happy to be finding a friend. “What do you have for lunch?”  
“PB+J sandwich, a juice box, carrots, and chips. What do you have?”  
“Turkey and cheese sandwich, apple juice, celery, and chips.” He answered. “Do you want to have half of my sandwich?”  
“Do you want half of mine?” She smiled.  
Steve nodded as they switched sandwich halves. “Do you have a brother or a sister?” He took a bite of the PB+J.  
“I have a half-brother, Dustin, he’s still a baby though. He can be loud sometimes.” Jodie told him. “We live with our mom and his dad.”  
“Where’s your dad?” Steve got confused.  
“My mom and him aren’t together anymore. But I see him sometimes.” Jodie explained to the best of her knowledge. “Do you have a brother, too?”  
“No, it’s just me.” Steve frowned. “My mom and dad go away for work a lot but my grandma watches me. She’s pretty cool.”  
“I wished I had a grandma.” Jodie got sad.  
“I bet she’ll like you, she likes everyone.” Steve tried to make her happier.  
“I bet my baby brother would like you, too. Though you can’t really play with him yet.” Jodie chuckled.  
“Jodie, do you wanna be friends?” Steve asked, happily.  
“Can we be best friends?”  
“Of course,” Steve ate more of the sandwich, happier than he’s ever been.  
-  
Steve looked over at Jodie, whose eyes started to close slowly. He adjusted himself, making sure she stayed comfortable.  
“Goodnight, Henderson. Love ya.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! It lets me know people are interested!


	3. The Pollywog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jodie skip class together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, but shows how important their friendship is to each other.

“Okay, what about this? Win her back by song?” Dustin brought up during breakfast at the Hawkin’s Diner. “You can do a whole routine. A big gesture.” 

Jodie and Steve looked at each other trying very hard not to laugh. “I don’t do ‘song and dance,” that’s not me, Henderson.” 

“And I suppose you don’t have any better ideas?” Dustin asked him. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” He pulled his notebook out of his pocket. “Number one, give her flowers and say I’m sorry. Number two, go out on a nice date and say I’m sorry. Number three-,” 

“And what are you saying sorry for?” Jodie interrupted him. 

“I-I….don't really know.” Steve was at a loss for words. 

Dustin cleared his throat. “If I can give you some love advice, I would suggest giving it time.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “So wise, Dustin.” 

Jodie tried to finish what Dustin was saying. “If you feel like you need to do those things, then go for it, but I suggest you to wait and let her go up to you. She was the one that was wrong, not you.” Jodie told him, stealing a piece of bacon off of his plate. “But I’ve never been in a relationship, what the hell would I know?” 

“Don’t discourage yourself like that, sis. You’re amazing.” Dustin smiled at his sister. 

Jodie laughed. “Thanks, Dusty.” 

Steve watched the two talk to each other, wishing he had a sibling that would be there for him. A relationship that they had with each other. 

“You ready? I can drop you off at the school, Dustin.” Steve asked, getting money out of his wallet, setting it down on the table. 

“Can you drop me off at the public library instead?” Dustin didn’t want them to know why. “I need books for a project.” 

“That’s a long bike ride to school,” Jodie commented, looking over at Steve. 

“Yeah, we’ll wait for you at the library.” Steve nodded as they all stood up. 

“Thanks,” Dustin flashed one of his genuine smiles to Steve. 

They waited in Steve’s car for Dustin at the library. 

“Are you hungover from last night?” Jodie asked Steve, who looked like he was zoning out. 

Steve shook his head, sitting up. “Just a headache, you?” 

“I’m okay,” Jodie answered. “I didn’t drink that much. Thanks for breakfast, by the way, you didn’t need to pay.” 

“No problem.” He took a deep breath like he was gonna tell her something important. “Can I tell you something?” 

Jodie turned her head. “Of course, you can tell me anything.” 

“Well,” He began before Dustin sprinted into the car. 

“Go! Go! Go!” Dustin yelled, not letting Steve finish. 

“I’m going, shit,” Steve muttered, speeding off. 

“What did you do Dustin?” Jodie demanded, shooting him a look. “Did you spill water on your library book, again?” 

“I have ten books on my account.” He whispered. 

“Dustin, bud, we’ve talked about this.” She patted his leg. “Just return them soon, okay?” 

He nodded, already reading whatever book he needed to get. 

“What were you going to say?” Jodie asked Steve.

He shook it off, shaking his head. “Nothing important, I forgot anyway.” 

“Okay,” Jodie didn’t question him any further. 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes at his own self. He can’t believe what he was going to tell her. _Hey Jodie, I love you._ How stupid was he? She would never feel the same way about him. At least he thought so. 

“I’ll see you after school, Dusty,” Jodie told her younger brother as Steve got his bike out of the trunk. 

“Okay, see you. Thanks for breakfast, Steve.” Dustin waved. 

“No problem, Dustin.” Steve grabbed his backpack and handed Jodie’s hers. “Let’s go, Henderson.” 

Jodie put her backpack on, putting an arm around her best friend. “Are you ready for our Calculus test?” 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait..really?” 

“I’m kidding, Steve.” Jodie snickered.

“What a comedian you are.” Steve gave her a pointed look. 

“Sorry, you seem sad and I wanted to cheer you up.” Jodie walked closer to him. “I’m sorry.”

Steve flashed a smile. “I know, c’mon.” 

Jodie sat on the bleachers during gym class, like she always did. She wasn’t into physical activity like Steve was, she’d rather watch t.v. or a movie than watch a sports game. Jodie watched the boys play shirts vs skins pickup basketball. She got slightly concerned when she saw Billy go up to Steve. 

“Harrington, right?” He asked Steve, clearly trying to throw him off his game. “I heard you used to run this school, that true?” Steve was barely listening, too busy trying to play the game. “King Steve, they used to call you, huh? Then you turned bitch.”

“Hey, maybe you should just shut up and just play the game?” Steve asked, annoyed. 

Billy pushed Steve out of the way, making Jodie stand up, scared. Steve scrambled up quickly, running after Billy who already put the ball through the hoop. Steve stopped, breathing heavily, unaware that Nancy came in the gym. 

“Steve?” She asked, making him turn around and leave the gym for a few minutes. 

Later that day, in English class Steve and Jodie were passing notes to each other when they were supposed to be silently reading. 

_You seem off, especially after gym. I saw you and Billy. Then you and Nancy left in the middle of the game. I assume you and Nancy are back together._

_It’s a lot of things._

_What?_

_Can we skip next period? Go somewhere and talk?_

_For sure. Where?_

_I know somewhere._

_You’re not murdering me, right Harrington?_ That earned a chuckle from Steve. 

They ran out of the school after English, running to Steve’s car. They dropped their backpacks in the back seat. 

“Do I need to beat up someone?” Jodie asked as Steve pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Billy was just getting into my head. Says I used to be like ‘King Steve’ and now I’m just a bitch.” He complained. “I know that’s not true, but it just gets to you.” 

“You changed for the better, Steve.” Jodie commented. 

“I know, I know.” Steve nodded. “Can you put the radio on? I need to stop thinking right now.” 

Jodie flipped the channels until “Let’s Dance” came on. She started moving her head to the beat, eventually dancing along to it. Steve began to laugh at her and her carelessness. 

“What Harrington?” Jodie asked him, still dancing. 

Steve couldn’t stop smiling at her. “...Nothing.” He shook his head, wondering how he could love someone so much, yet feel so sad about his relationship that just ended. 

“C’mon, I know you like this song.” Jodie hit him on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay, it’s no Bruce Springsteen.” He commented. 

Jodie rolled her eyes. “They are on two different levels.” 

“How so?” 

“Sure, they’re both rock. But David Bowie is more electric than Bruce Springsteen. Springsteen is more gritty, he puts it all out there. Bowie just flows through it. He’s not afraid to show his true self.” Jodie said, talking softer at the end. She was always afraid to show people her true self. Yet she wasn’t really sure why. 

Steve listened to Jodie, taking it all in. He knew he needed to change more, not live behind a mask all the time; actually open up to people. Steve was scared of doing that before, knowing Tommy H. and Carol would give him shit about it and call him a pussy. But he wasn’t even friends with them anymore. He trusted Jodie with his whole life, so why can’t he tell her?

They parked on a cliff overlooking Hawkins. Jodie looked around, taking a breath. They would hike up here all the time when they were younger, always wanting an adventure. Steve looked distressed like he was holding something in. 

“Steve? Talk to me.” Jodie reached up and raked her fingers through his hair. 

Steve didn’t respond. He got out of the car, slamming the door so hard the car shook. He kicked a rock in anger. He kept punching his car, clearly mad at something. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I’m so STUPID!” He kept screaming.

Jodie got out, keeping her distance. “Steve, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” 

“I don’t-it’s embarrassing.” He whimpered. He didn’t know how to display all of his anger and sadness. “I-I c-can’t be hurt again.”

Jodie didn’t know what he was talking about. “Stevie, no one is going to hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Steve slid down to the ground, sitting down, with his back against his car. He hid his face with his hand, bawling. Jodie sat down next to him, supporting him. 

“I’m here for you,” Jodie reminded him. 

“I-I-I-I,” Steve struggled to get his words out. 

“Shh, you don’t need to talk right now. We can just sit here.” Jodie stroked his head. 

Steve shook his head. “I-I don’t wanna talk about it all. But life’s been kinda shitty recently.” 

Jodie was too proud of him to say something, proud that he’s talking. She didn’t even realize she was crying too. She never liked to see him this sad. “All of this will go away.”

“I don’t know if it will.” He sighed, still covering his face. “Nancy and I are over. I-I think we’re done.” 

“Oh, Steve.” Jodie slouched, now sad. 

“Please don’t pity me. It’s making this really depressing.” Steve exclaimed. “I was so stupid. She never loved me.” He looked at his best friend. “Did you know? Did she tell you?” 

“Not at all, Steve. I don’t really talk to Nancy besides when you’re there too.” Jodie explained. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally composed himself. 

“Stop saying that, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Jodie assured him. “It’s good to speak your emotions.” 

“I’ve never been used to that.” Steve explained. 

Jodie remembers him having to go to the guidance counselor just to talk about his feelings in elementary school just because he had a hard time expressing them, just wanting to keep them inside. But he was getting better now. “I know.”

“Just you and me, huh?” Steve asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

“‘Til the end of eternity.” Jodie laid her head on his shoulder. “What do you wanna do?” 

“I’m really done with wallowing. I can’t take it anymore.” He snorted, smiling a little. “Who knew we would stay friends through everything, Henderson?” 

“Beats me,” Jodie hit him lightly in the arm. “I’m kidding. I always knew. We have a connection, Harrington.” He stood him up. “C’mon, drive me somewhere.” 

He sat on his car, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Just one.” He knew that was her guilty pleasure. 

“We haven’t smoked in so long.” Jodie stepped closer.

“Exactly.” Steve handed her the cigarette, lighting her’s than his own. She sat next to him. “Cheers to being single.” 

“Cheers,” They touched their ends together. Jodie coughed after only one puff. “Geez.” 

“Just relax, it’s okay.” He laid down, one hand behind his head. 

“Do you think you’re gonna get her back? Like you said this morning?” She laid back next to him, taking a drag. 

“I don’t know. Give me advice.” He laughed. “Never been good at solving problems on my own, have I?” 

Jodie thought long. “If I were you, I wouldn’t do anything. I would be mad. But you’re your own person so you do what feels right.” 

“I need to think about it.” Steve answered. He wasn’t sure if he should go back to what he was used to with Nancy and pretend that she loves him or admit to Jodie that he has feelings for her and actually live life. But that was risky because he didn’t know if she liked him too. 

“It’s whatever you think is right,” Jodie replied. 

They kept smoking until only the filters were left, they both tossed their over the cliff, laughing as they did. “What do you wanna do?” Steve asked her, repeating her question from before. 

“Would you ever leave Hawkins?” Jodie asked out of the blue. “Like later in life?”

Steve thought hard, twisting his lips. “I don’t know. Probably. Not a lot of things are keeping me here. Don’t know where I would go thrugh.” 

“Me too,’ Jodie answered. “I still don’t know what I’m doing after school.”

“We have time.” Steve told her. “Maybe we’ll work somewhere together.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jodie nodded, laying closer to him. “It’s really pretty up here.” 

_Like you,_ he wanted to say but decided not to. “I go here sometimes when I’m stressed out, it’s calming.” 

‘Yeah,” Jodie agreed, staying quiet. 

They stayed there in their peaceful quietness for a couple more hours until they had to go to Jodie’s house for dinner. Jodie loved moments like this with Steve. She loved any moment with him, really. Just being in his company was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Will the Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Jodie find something threatening to their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, but things will get interesting soon.

“So, Steve, how is that Nancy of yours?” Claudia asked him during breakfast the next morning. Although she was never one for routines, she enjoyed making breakfast for her kids every morning. Claudia made scrambled eggs and toast. 

Jodie shook her head. “Mom,” She warned. 

“Oh, is that dangerous territory?” She asked. Dustin facepalmed. 

“It’s okay, we, uh, broke up. I think.” Steve said, moving his eggs on his plate, not that hungry. 

Claudia put her hand over his. “Well, that’s alright. Many more fish in the sea.” 

Steve smiled at that. She always seemed to make things simple. “I guess so.” 

Claudia cleared her throat. “You know, all these years, I thought you two would end up together.” 

“Mom, we’re just friends.” Jodie gave her a look. 

Dustin could swear he saw Steve blush. 

“Oh, that reminds me, Robin called yesterday,” Claudia mentioned like it was nothing. 

“What?” Jodie exclaimed, speaking a little too loud. Steve looked at her, confused. “I mean, what did she say?” 

“Just wanted you to call her back.” Claudia shrugged. 

“Okay,” Jodie nodded, going back to eating her eggs. 

As Jodie and Steve walked the hallways that morning, Robin pulled her aside.  
“Woah!” Jodie exclaimed as Steve kept walking. “Look, my mom only told me this morning that you called, I had no idea-.” 

Robin shook her head. “It’s fine, I found this in my locker.” She pulled out a picture of the two of them kissing. “Do you know how bad this is? If the school found out?” 

Jodie gulped. “Of course I do, I haven’t gone to my locker yet, come on.” She grabbed Robin’s hand. 

She pulled her to her locker nearby. Robin bounced uneasily as Jodie put in her combination. Jodie opened it and a piece of paper fell to the ground. Robin picked up quickly before anyone else could see. 

“It’s the same picture.” Robin whispered. 

“Shit, we gotta get rid of it,” Jodie replied. 

They ran into the bathroom, beginning to rip up the papers, flushing them down the toilet. “No one will find out, right?” 

Jodie shook her head. “Unless they find copies, we’re okay.” She looked at Robin who seemed to be holding something inside of her, like she was going to burst. “What’s wrong?” 

Robin took a breath. “I feel like this isn’t a good idea anymore.” 

Jodie put her back against the bathroom stall. “What do you mean?” 

“We can’t do this, it’s too risky,” Robin explained. “Someone already knows, it can spread around the school so quickly.” 

Jodie knew she was right. “But…” 

“I know,” Robin nodded. “I liked it too.” 

“I thought we would be okay, I guess not,” Jodie complained. 

Robin hugged her. “We can still be friends if you want. But, I might want some space for a bit.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Jodie agreed reluctantly. 

Jodie didn’t want this end. She knew they had to, but she enjoyed what they had, even if it was for only one night.

“Besides, I think you had eyes on someone else the entire time.” Robin slightly smiled, before walking away. Jodie tried to interrupt. “I’ll be okay, Jodie-Rae.” 

Steve? They’ve been friends forever. They’re just best friends, nothing more. She never thought about having feelings for him. It was weird for her to think about it. Sure she loved him more than everything, but not in the boyfriend/girlfriend type of way. 

Little did Robin know, Steve was waiting by the bathroom. “Oh, Steve!” 

Steve stood up straighter. “Hey, Robin. Where’s Jodie?” 

“Fixing her makeup,” Robin stalled. 

Steve crinkled his eyebrows. “She doesn’t wear makeup.”

“That’s what I thought too, guess she’s changing her look.” Robin rambled, checking her watch. “Gonna be late for homeroom, see ya, Steve.”

“Bye Robin.” Steve waved. Jodie walked out of the bathroom. Steve noticed she looked a little worse for wear. “You good, Henderson?” 

Jodie wiped her face. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Steve stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Funny, cause I don’t believe you. Robin was acting strange, now you’re acting sad and weird.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Please, at least tell me how I can help you.” 

“It’s Robin. She wants space. Like she doesn't want to be friends anymore,” Jodie slightly lied. “I don’t know what I did.” 

Steve let Jodie in for a hug, letting her cry. "It's okay....Want me to punch her?” 

Jodie laughed at his bluntness. “No, I don’t think that’s needed.” 

Billy walked towards them as they released the hug. “Can you two shitheads not make-out in the middle of the hallway?” He glared at Jodie, leaving her frightened inside. 

“Up yours, Billy,” Steve told him as he walked away. He could see Jodie was shaken up. “Let’s go to class.” 

Later in the day, Jodie sat on the bleachers for gym class like she did the day before. Except for this time, she was a lot more tense. She tried not to think too much and focus on the game, but it was no use. She wished that things with her and Robin could go back to normal, but knew they couldn't. Jodie raised her head when Billy raised his voice. 

“All right! All right! King Steve. King Steve, everyone.” Billy dribbled the basketball closer to a nervous Steve. 

“Jesus! Man, do ever stop talking? Come on,” Steve said, staying light on his feet. 

“What? You afraid the coach gonna bench you now I’m here?” Billy asked, pushing Steve to the ground and making a basket. Steve clutched his side. Billy gave Steve his hand. “You were moving your feet. Plant them next time, draw a charge.” He pushed him back down. 

They took a time-out as Jodie went up to Steve with his water bottle. “You good? Want to go to the nurse’s?” 

Steve quickly shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay.” He took a sip of the water. 

“Billy doesn’t give it a rest,” Jodie complained. 

“I know, believe me.” Steve said out of breath. 

“Lovebirds!” Tommy H. yelled at them. “Cut it out! Time-out is over!”

Steve and Jodie rolled their eyes at each other. “You better get back out there.” Jodie grabbed his water bottle. 

After practice, Steve went into the showers. Tommy and Billy decided to join him. 

“Don’t sweat it, Harrington. Today’s just not your day, man.” Billy said, letting the water run down him. 

“Yeah, not your week.” Tommy agreed. “You and the princess break up for one week and she’s already running off with the freak’s brother.” Steve looked at him unknowingly. “Oh shit, you don’t know. Jonathan and the freak skipped yesterday, still haven’t shown. But that must just be a coincidence, right?” Tommy laughed, leaving. 

“Don’t take it too hard, I know you and Jodie have been busy painting each other’s nails or whatever shit you two do together,” Billy told Steve who was barely paying attention. “A pretty boy like you has nothing to worry about. Plenty of bitches in the sea.” Billy turned off Steve’s water. “I’ll be sure to leave you some.”  
Steve turned back on the shower, huffing. He hated that they always got to him. He shouldn’t care anymore. He can’t tell Jodie anymore, she would just go ballistic on Billy. He can’t let her get hurt again, he won’t allow it. 

Steve needs to figure out what happened with her and Robin. It clearly upset her and he needs to help her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
